


Dopo Alabasta

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Sirena dai capelli arancioni [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, F/M, Fanon, Short One Shot, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 18:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Ace vorrebbe che Nami non lo amasse... o forse no.Scritta sentendo Non amarmi.  https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iEQipaxE2O8.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al contest “In Vino Veritas” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 939.★ Prompt/Traccia: 2. A porta B fuori a festeggiare e uno dei due beve troppo e non si controlla.





	Dopo Alabasta

Dopo Alabasta

 

Ace sorseggiò il contenuto del bicchiere di legno, una serie di bottiglie vuote erano abbandonate ai piedi della botte su cui era seduto.

Alzò lo sguardo, vide Nami riversa sul tavolaccio, il proprio bicchiere abbandonato davanti al suo viso. Una lacrima le stava scivolando lungo il viso, incorniciato dai capelli arancioni.

Ace finì il proprio liquore e si piegò in avanti, passandole il pollice sulla pelle.

“Ti ho portato qui per festeggiare” disse.

Nami allontanò il viso da lui e scosse la testa.

“Lo so” esalò.

“Siamo venuti qui non tanto per bere, ma per celebrare la nostra vittoria. Abbiamo liberato questo deserto. Allora perché piangi?” chiese Ace.

< Dopo questa notte, lui se ne andrà > pensò Nami.

“Per la felicità” mentì. Cercò di raddrizzarsi, fu colta da un capogiro e boccheggiò.

“E perché non stai mangiando?” domandò Ace, indicando il piatto colmo di pezzi di frutta fresca, appoggiato davanti al boccale di lei.

Nami si piegò in avanti e gli prese la mano nella propria.

“Non mi va, temo di aver bevuto troppo” soffiò. I suoi occhi erano liquidi e le sue gote erano arrossate, quelle di Ace, spruzzate di efelidi, divennero a loro volta accaldate.

“I pirati non dovrebbero ubriacarsi” disse Ace. Si sfilò il cappello che indossava, mentre il medaglione con il teschio di un animale gli andava a colpire il petto muscoloso.

“Abbiamo passato così tante notti da soli, a parlare, nel gelido deserto. Abbiamo parlato delle nostre paure nel futuro, di mia sorella, dei tuoi fratelli… Io ti voglio bene” mormorò Nami.

“… Questo non posso realmente saperlo” esalò Ace.

< In fondo io non merito di vivere, figuriamoci il tuo affetto > pensò.

Nami cercò di raggiungerlo con un pugno alla testa, ma lo mancò.

“Stupido testone…” farfugliò. Rischiò di cadere ed Ace l’afferrò al volo e se la fece sedere sulle gambe.

“Anche se il futuro ha dei muri enormi, anche se non dovessimo vederci per anni, non ho paura. So che ci rivedremo.

Io voglio innamorarmi di te” implorò la giovane.

Ace stappò un’altra bottiglia, utilizzando i denti, e sospirò pesantemente.

Nami gli accarezzò il petto con la mano, un’altra lacrima le rigò il viso.

“Tu credi di amarmi, ma vuoi semplicemente provare qualcosa di esotico, di diverso. Perché sono di un'altra ciurma e…”. Iniziò a dire Ace.

“Pensi sia stato giusto stare insieme a tempo perso? Quei baci che mi hai dato non significavano niente per te?” gemette Nami.

“Io non voglio vederti innamorata di me. Forse dovrei riportarti alla tua nave, stai sragionando perché sei ubriaca” propose Ace. Bevve metà del contenuto della bottiglia con un paio di sorsate.

“Se il tuo amore non valgo, non amarmi, ma almeno per questa notte non mandarmi via” gemette Nami. Posò un bacio sulle labbra bollenti di lui, sentendo il forte sapore del liquore.

< Per una vita ho permesso a rimpianti e ripensamenti d’impedirmi d’innamorarmi. Pensavo esistesse solo il denaro, pensavo che non mi sarei mai potuta sentire libera.

Tuo fratello mi ha liberato, permettimi ora di farlo io con te > pensò Nami.

“Non sono come te, come Rufy. Io vivo… all’ombra. Guidato dalla vendetta e dalla morte, la narcolessia potrebbe portarmi via da questo mondo in qualsiasi momento” le ricordò Ace.

Nami gli sfilò la bottiglia dalle mani e la sorseggiò a sua volta.

Ace gliela tolse.

“Tu hai bevuto già troppo, sei ubriaca” la richiamò.

“Voglio solo avere il coraggio di dirti che il nostro amore merita di essere vissuto, di librarsi in cielo” ribatté Nami.

< Come puoi non capire che alla fine rimaniamo sempre da soli? Siamo degli specchi contro cui l’amore s’infrange?

Il nostro unico destino è di divenire vecchi e abbandonati come Barbabianca.

Lui è così buono, merita di diventare re, ma posso solo aspettare che la malattia lo consumi > rifletté Ace.

“Cielo? Quale cielo? Non lo sai che mi chiamano maledetto?” ringhiò.

< Non sai quello che la gente mi dice quanto male mi fa, m’impedisce di voler vivere > pensò.

Nami si rialzò in piedi, con le gambe tremanti, le ciocche di capelli le erano finite davanti al viso.

“A maggior ragione. Loro restano a terra, mentre noi ci libriamo in cielo. Mare e cielo, sono la stessa cosa, io lo so” farfugliò.

“Non lasciarmi…” disse secco Ace. Si tappò la bocca con la mano e impallidì.

< Diamine, devo essere ubriaco anche io, non era quello che volevo dire > pensò.

“Volevo dire… Ho sbagliato. Non amarmi”. Si corresse. Lasciò cadere la bottiglia vuota sulle assi della nave con un rumore sordo.

“Non posso lasciarti sapendo che morirai dentro. Non lasciarti inghiottire dal rosso della rabbia che c’è in te, mio guerriero di fiamma.

Accetta solo che mi ami e promettimi che tornerai da me” lo supplicò Nami, cadendo in ginocchio davanti a lui.

Ace le accarezzò il viso e le passò le dita dietro l’orecchio, tra i capelli.

“Non amarmi. Ti farei solo soffrire con gl’inverni gelidi che ci sono nel mio cuore” le confessò.

“Non posso non amarti, nemmeno se lo vuoi” gemette Nami.

Ace la baciò con foga, premendo le sue labbra calde su quelle di lei.

“Non voglio farti dimenticare la tua vendetta, desidero solo il tuo amore” si confessò Nami.

< Non posso negare di amarla, il mio cuore è caduto dentro il suo cielo > pensò Ace. La fece stendere sul ponte e si mise sopra di lei, baciandole il collo.

“Te lo prometto, tornerò, perché ti amo… E forse lo sto ammettendo perché sono ubriaco quanto te, ma più probabilmente perché sei il tesoro che non pensavo di trovare in questo deserto” cedette.


End file.
